


Random Scenes I Wished Happend

by GayDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, No Angst, Sassy Sam Winchester, literally just things that go through my head every time i watch these 2 episodes, season 11 episode 19, season 8 episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDemon/pseuds/GayDemon
Summary: basically, just me writing what i wish happened during the episodes in the tags, specifically after the lines "he was my gay thing" and "more like an old married couple" where Sam is sassy about dean and cas being gay.literally just doing this so you have to suffer through what my brain does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Random Scenes I Wished Happend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently motivated to write so idk whats gonna happen.
> 
> Either way hope you enjoy this, though fair warning it is not that good and they are probably gonna be very out of character maybe.
> 
> This is very much being written spur of the moment fic so, apologise.

Season 08/episode 13

‘He was my gay thing.’

Dean said in a lighthearted tone.

‘I thought cas is you’re gay thing.’

Sam could’nt help it, he had to thrid wheel with them for years with there eye sex and being very obviosly in love with eachother, how could sam pass up this golden opportunity to poke fun at his older brother.

Of course it had consequences.

Aaron looked back after the comment to see Dean's reaction, because the way he reacted to him flirting with him seemed to indicate that he wasn't entirely straight.

What he saw was Dean smacking his giant of a brother's head mumbling what seemed to be a ‘we’re not dating bitch.’

Season 11/episode 19

‘You guys argue like brothers.’

‘More like an old married couple.’

Cesar seemed upbeat and bright while Jesse looked ready to punch Dean depending on his reaction.

While Dean wanted to throw his head into a wall because he’s a dumbass, Sam decided to speak up.

‘So more like you and cas then.’

Sam mumbled before taking a drink of his beer.

Dean only groaned before saying.

‘Me and cas are not dating. Why does everybody think that !?’

Of course this peeked cesar interest, jesse didn't talk much but even he seemed interested in who this mystery person was.

‘Who is this cas?’

Caesar asked because he was rightfully curious.

Before Dean could even get a word in, Sam began spewing shit.

‘Cas is this angel guy who literally rebelled against all of heaven for dean adn he even said they have a ‘profound bond’ and this dickhead (directed towards dean) is practically married to him, and dean before you say anything, you grieve like a fucking widowed wife everytime he dies so don’t even try.’

‘So i get upset when my friend dies, doesn't mean i love him.’

‘I never said you loved him, that's what you said.’

Sam replied, smirking.

‘Fuck you.’

The next 15 minutes were filled with Sam, Cesar and Jesse discussing how many times team free will had died and how Castiel was obviously in love with dean and vice versa.

Dean just sat there, cheeks stained red as he grumbled and drank his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i know this was probably shit, but, hope some of you enjoyed it :P


End file.
